Always There
by Dana1
Summary: Chapter 11 is finally up! It's just everything you need to know about the series crossover There’s an accident that changes the Ducks forever
1. Prologue: The Accident

Title: Always There  
  
Author: Dana  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Um can't say or it'll spoil the fic. Summary should tell you something about it.  
  
Summary: There's an accident that changes the Ducks forever  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own The Mighty Ducks. Disney does.  
  
Author's note: This is based somewhat on a series of books by Cheri Bennett. I'd tell you which series but it would spoil the fic. I'll tell you at the end of chapter 2. I'll have to do some research if I'm going to use the characters from that series of books...I'll probably just use one of them.  
  
Time frame: After D3. Had to include my other fave in this fic and it's the only time frame that seemed to work. They are still Freshmen. Though Jesse's on the team. He's my fave. What's a fic without Jesse and Adam anyway?  
  
Prologue: The Accident  
  
The Eden Hall Junior Varsity Ducks were on their back to Eden Hall after a game that they won. It was raining hard. The mood was joyous and everyone was laughing and talking. No one paid attention to the storm.  
  
Adam and Jesse were sitting in a seat next to the emergency exit door. "Glad you're here?" Adam asked Jesse.  
  
"Definitely. I'm glad I decided to sign." Jesse said. He had come back to Eden Hall a week ago after finally deciding to sign the contract. This had been his first game on the Eden Hall team.  
  
There was a loud crack of thunder and Dwayne jumped. Russ laughed at him from his spot next to him. "What's the matter Cowboy? Afraid of storms?"  
  
"Course not. Texas has a lot of storms and tornado's. It was just loud." Dwayne retorted back.  
  
There was a bright flash of lightning and the bus swerved. Adam could hear someone screaming as the bus slid off the road and started to flip. He could hear someone else screaming as the emergency door came open and he fell out. Jesse fell out right behind him. As he hit the tree he realized who had been screaming. The bus came closer. He stopped when everything finally turned black.  
  
***  
  
Yeah it was short. Look for chapter 1 soon. Then I'll tell you what series of books it's based on. Probably not the most realistic car accident but the road was really slippery okay? 


	2. Meeting JD

Warnings: Oh yeah cussing too  
  
Meeting JD  
  
When Adam opened his eyes he realized he was no longer lying against a tree having rain fall on him. No he was standing in a white room. He didn't even hurt. The door opened and a man entered. Adam could have sworn the guy looked like James Dean. Dwayne made the Ducks watch Giants about a thousand times.  
  
"Hello. I'm JD." He introduced himself. "You must be Adam Banks."  
  
"Anyone ever tell you, you look like James Dean."  
  
"Yeah I get that a lot from Cisco. Now it says here..."  
  
"Wait where are we? This doesn't look like the highway. Are we in a hospital."  
  
"No I'm afraid not Adam. This is what we call teen heaven."  
  
"Teen heaven? I'm dead?"  
  
"Yes. You died when your bus hit you." JD answered.  
  
"Is Jesse all right? He also fell out the door."  
  
"I'm afraid he isn't. He also was killed."  
  
"What? Is he here too."  
  
"Yes. But you can see him in a few minutes. I need to tell you about why you are here. This is where teens are sent when they kill themselves or make a wrong choice and they die before they are supposed to."  
  
"But I was in a bus accident."  
  
"Did you realize your bus driver was drunk?"  
  
"Well we thought he might have been. Oh shit. Sorry."  
  
"Understandable but the big guy doesn't like cussing. So now that you know why you are here. I'll be back. I need to go introduce myself to your friend Jesse. He should be here now. Sit down and we'll be in here soon." JD said and walked through the door again.  
  
Adam sat on the bed shocked.  
  
***  
  
Jesse blinked as he opened his eyes. He was surprised that he didn't feel any pain. He was surprised to find himself in some room and not lying on the ground. He thought he might be in the hospital but it didn't look like a hospital.  
  
The door opened and JD entered. "Hello I'm JD you must be Jesse Hall."  
  
"Yeah that's me. Where am I?"  
  
"Teen heaven. You were killed when your bus hit you."  
  
"What? I'm dead? Is Adam okay? He fell out the door right before I did."  
  
"No he's not okay. In fact he's in the next room. Let me tell you why you are in teen heaven and not in regular heaven. This is where teens are sent when they kill themselves or make a wrong choice and they die before they are supposed to."  
  
"Wait I didn't kill myself and I didn't make a bad decision."  
  
"You did make a bad decision. Your bus driver was drunk."  
  
Jesse realized he was right. "What about the others are they okay?  
  
"The rest lived."  
  
Jesse breathed a sigh of relief. "Can I see Adam?"  
  
"Sure follow me." JD said leading him into the other room.  
  
"Anyone ever tell you, you look like James Dean."  
  
"No wonder you two are best friends. Adam asked me the same question."  
  
Jesse walked into the room. Adam jumped out of his seat.  
  
"Since you two already know each other I'll explain how Teen Heaven works. You are sent down on missions to earn Angel Points. These points are used to get things. You'll find just about anything here. There is a movie theater and some stores. You should be informed of your mission soon. Until then get acquainted with Teen Heaven." JD said and walked out of the room.  
  
Additional Disclaimer: This fic is a crossover with a series of books called Teen Angels. Teen Angels is owned by Cheri Bennett and Berkley Splash. I don't claim anyone in this fic. 


	3. The Ducks React

Notes: Well I got an interesting response to the first two parts. To be honest it's been a long time since I've read Teen Angels but I remember the gist of it. Cherie Bennett is an awesome writer and incredibly nice. And I remembered Cisco's name because I was looking on Amazon.com to make sure I had the name of the series right. This part was originally going to be finished last night along with the other two parts but I was tired. I don't like Charlie that much but I figured this would hit him harder. So I'll be nice to him...sort of. And yes it's a short chapter.  
  
The Ducks React  
  
Charlie sat up and held his head. He had been knocked out when the bus had hit the tree. He looked over and saw most of the others were out. The bus was upside down.  
  
He could hear sirens and someone asking if anyone could hear him. "I can hear you." Charlie yelled.  
  
"Hold on we'll have you out soon." The voice called back. He saw someone crawling into the bus and saw there was a few other medics also in there.  
  
One came up to him. "Do you think you can walk?" She asked.  
  
Charlie got up slowly. His head spun for a few seconds but he knew he'd be all right. "Yeah I'll be okay." He was helped off the bus.  
  
He saw the driver and Orion who were at the front of the bus were already out. The rest of the other Ducks were helped off the bus. The only injury Charlie could see was that Julie had an injured arm. He realized two were missing.  
  
"Where's Banks and Jesse?" Fulton asked.  
  
The others shrugged. Charlie thought he was going to be sick when he saw a hand sticking out from next to the tree. Charlie was sure it was Jesse's since it was dark skinned. He ran over to the side of the bus and saw a few medics were standing next to two bodies. Sure enough they were Jesse and Adam.  
  
"Son move back." One of the medics said. "They are gone."  
  
Charlie remembered now. He had heard Adam screaming before he disappeared from view. He must have gone out the emergency door. And since Jesse had been next to him he must have went out the door with him. His head was starting to spin again and the ground rushed up to meet him.  
  
Coach Orion came up to them. "I'm their coach how are they?"  
  
"Well these two unfortunately were killed most likely by the bus. This one over there fainted."  
  
Orion closed his eyes. He was remembering the car accident that had paralyzed his daughter. He opened his eyes and stared at his remaining team. Most of them were crying. The medics were trying to examine Julie's arm. A phone was being passed around to the local Ducks so they could call their parents.  
  
The cops arrested the bus driver on a DUI charge and possibly involuntary manslaughter. 


	4. The Mission

Notes: I'm skipping ahead a bit. Hope you don't mind =) and if you do…tough. For the life of me I can't remember the third girl in the books so she won't be in it for now.  
  
The Mission  
  
Jesse and Adam spent the next four or five days getting acquainted with Teen Heaven. They'd met Cisco and Melody. Their friend was on Earth on a mission. They even went to school. Which JD had not told them the first time they had met.  
  
They were in Jesse's room working on the homework together when JD came in. "Oh good you are both in here. I've got your first assignment."  
  
"Which one of us?" Adam asked. Cisco and Melody had told them that they went on individual assignments.  
  
"Actually both of you. The big guy thinks both of you will be perfect for this assignment. You two know him. The person you are being sent to help is Charlie Conway."  
  
"What? Why Charlie?" Jesse asked.  
  
"He's not reacting well to your deaths." JD answered. "We fear he'll attempt suicide. However, you can not let him know who you are. It would be disastrous and as I have told you before it's against the rules. Now to give you an update on the situation the funeral was yesterday. All the Ducks are back in school. Even Charlie after some prodding from his mother. Now you will be entering the school as two current freshmen. You will be trying out for the hockey team."  
  
"Hockey team? They are already filling in the places?" Adam asked. "But they used to be a team when I was on Varsity."  
  
JD shrugs. "That's what they are doing and that's what you two will be doing. Here are your folders review them. You are going to Earth in an hour."  
  
They sat down and started learning their new identities. Jesse was now Winston Patrick. Adam was Stan Walkins. They read their schedules and all the other vital information. Jesse was frowning. "I'm a cake eater."  
  
"Welcome to the club." Adam said. He didn't find anything to complain about his new identity. Jesse was still grumbling. "Hey we get to be with the others for awhile even though they don't know it."  
  
Jesse smiled. "You're right. I can handle being a cake eater."  
  
They sat there talking and before they knew it, JD was back in the room. "Are you two ready to go?" They nodded. They were sent to Eden Hall and found themselves in the auditorium. 


	5. The First Day Back

Notes: Half of this is from Jesse and Adam's view the other half is from the other Duck's view. I'm also happy. I just saw the X-File trailer and I saw my favorite rat boy!!!!!!!!!!!! Considering what this chapter is about the mood might not be appropriate.  
  
The First Day Back  
  
Jesse and Adam found themselves one row back and several seats over from the ducks. Varsity was next to them. But they could hear the Ducks talking. Adam looked over at Charlie who was slumped down in his seat. Guy was talking to him quietly. Fulton saw Adam staring at Charlie and glared. He turned his attention back to the dean.  
  
"A tragedy has befallen Eden Hall." Dean Buckley said. "I know many of you have been deeply effected by it. I can not even begin to tell the Hall's and Banks's how sorry we truly are." Adam looked closer at the stage and saw his parents on the stage along with Jesse's and their siblings. He nudged Jesse who also saw them.  
  
The Dean continued. "We have decided to retire the jerseys 9 and 99 in memory of Jesse Hall and Adam Banks. Coach Orion would like to say a few words."  
  
"Jesse Hall may have been only been at Eden Hall a week but he was a part of the team. He was a good player. Adam Banks wasn't on JV at the beginning of the season. But when he was put back on JV, he shined the most. Both were good players and good people." Orion said.  
  
"Is this weird or what?" Jesse whispered to Adam very quietly. Adam nodded. It was their first day back on Earth and they were watching their own memorial service. They started to listen to a few people speak. Then Charlie got up and made his way up to the podium.  
  
Jesse could have sworn he heard Riley say to Cole, "This should be interesting." Portman turned around and glared at them. They shut up.  
  
Charlie looked out at everyone in the auditorium and nervously cleared his throat. He turned and looked at the Banks' and the Hall's before starting. "I've known Jesse and Adam for a long time. I considered both of them my best friends. They were there for me when I needed them and vice versa. It…it…" Charlie couldn't finish. His girlfriend Linda Chavez went onto the stage. The other Ducks were right behind her.  
  
Jesse and Adam exchanged looks. A few more people spoke before they were dismissed for classes.  
  
***  
  
In music later that day, Miss Delaney was absent so they had a substitute. The substitute didn't know a thing about music and let them have a free period. Adam sat in his desk writing something. It seemed that Stan wrote songs. Something Adam had never thought of doing. He could hear the Ducks well. Jesse wasn't in this class.  
  
The Ducks were gathered in a group talking quietly. "I can't believe they are having tryouts after school." Portman said.  
  
"I know." Julie said glancing down at her arm in a sling. Her arm had been broken in the crash. "It hasn't even been a week."  
  
"According to Orion he's been pressured by the board to fill those spots." Charlie said quietly.  
  
"It was okay at the beginning of the year why is it different now?" Guy asked.  
  
"We should fight it." Goldberg said.  
  
"Yeah. They can't just replace Jesse and Banks." Fulton agreed. "Whoever takes the spots won't get any welcome from me."  
  
The others agreed. Charlie lapsed back into silence. He didn't notice Adam, or rather Stan, staring at him.  
  
"What's up with that Stan guy?" Connie whispered staring at Adam. Adam noticed them staring back and quickly went back to writing. "He's been staring at us since this morning."  
  
"I heard he and his roommate Winston Patrick are trying out." Guy said. "So that's probably it."  
  
The conversation continued. Charlie looked at the clock wishing the class would end soon. He didn't really feel like talking about the tryouts this afternoon. He was surprised that Orion went along with the board. He had thought he understood Orion. He knew he was wrong.  
  
***  
  
End notes: Hey guys there's this thing going on called The Mighty Ducks Fanfic Awards. If you guys are interested contact Star, Victory Thru Tears, or Stepherz. Hope they don't mind me mentioning it but I think readers on ff.net should be involved too not just the list. 


	6. Tryouts

Notes: I've never ice skated in my life. We just got an ice rink here a few years ago. The only hockey I've ever played was the kind in gym in elementary school. If this were soccer, I'd know something about it. You've been warned. Yes Mikah makes another appearance in a fic by me. Hey once you create a character, they kinda become cannon for your stories.  
  
Tryouts  
  
Adam put on his ice skates. Jesse was sitting next to him doing the same. They both had pro hockey jerseys on. They were the kind that was bought at a sports store. There were several other people trying out including Mikah Riley. The Ducks were glaring at them. He knew they didn't want them there. He almost wanted to wrap his wrist like he'd been doing for years but he realized he no longer had a bad wrist  
  
They went out onto the ice. Charlie wasn't dressed down for practice. He was sitting in the stands watching with Julie. Jesse and Adam exchanged worried glances. They listened to Orion tell them that there were two spots open and told them what the tryout would have.  
  
The people trying out lined up getting ready to drill. They did the same kind of drills Orion made them do the very first practice. Mikah arrogantly moved through the cones. He ended up falling flat on his face. Jesse went next and had no trouble getting through them. A few more went through and did all right. Adam went second to last. He did them just like normal but it felt different. He had done these drills since he was six and now it felt like something completely different. It must have been a way to hide who he was.  
  
They scrimmaged and he was checked a few times by Fulton and Portman. Jesse was getting the same treatment from the others.  
  
Finally the tryouts were finished. Orion was writing something on his paper. He told them to go change. He'd tell them in a few minutes.  
  
Adam rolled his shoulders to get the tension out from hitting the boards so much. Riley was sitting on the other side of him muttering under his breath about something that he wasn't too sure of.  
  
The door flung open and Orion came in. "All right I have made my decision. The two newest members of the JV team are Stan Walkins and Winston Patrick. Practice is at the usual time tomorrow." He said and walked back out the door.  
  
Riley glared at them before storming out of the locker room. The other players who hadn't made it did the same. Jesse and Adam quickly stood up but the other Ducks surrounded them. Fulton pushed Jesse into the locker. "Just because you are on the team doesn't mean you are one of us. You'll never be one of us." He led them out of the locker room.  
  
Adam sank to a sitting position. "I should be used to that by now. I got the same exact speech when I was on Varsity." He said quietly since the locker room was empty but still low enough in case there was someone in there that they didn't know about.  
  
They walked out of the locker room and went to their room where they could discuss this in private. "I now know how you felt the day you showed up to play as a Duck." Jesse said.  
  
"This is not going to be easy." Adam said sinking onto his bed. "We've got to help Charlie, deal with the Duck's hatred for us, and try to be on the lookout for the bad angel."  
  
"Yeah I know. Speaking of Charlie why wasn't he playing? That's the first thing we've got to find out." Jesse said.  
  
"But it'll have to wait. I don't know about you but I'm tired." Adam said lying back on his bed. He was soon asleep.  
  
Jesse left the room in search of Charlie.  
  
***  
  
End notes: I wish I were asleep 


	7. How Could He Know

Notes: Would almost seem wrong to have the backstairs in this fic. So nope, that's only in my Broken Bones and Shattered Dreams series. Anyone ever get the feeling that Hans knew too much? Well why couldn't Jan? I reiterate that I don't know much about hockey so if that's wrong pretend Jesse said the right thing.  
  
How Could He Know  
  
Jesse walked around trying to think of where Charlie would be. He went to the rink and couldn't find him. It would seem wrong to go to his dorm and look. Then he thought of some place. Of course, he'd go to Jan's. However, Jesse couldn't go there. If only he was, Jesse right now instead of Winston.  
  
"Hey twerp." Someone said shoving him into the wall.  
  
"Leave me alone Riley." Jesse hoped that would be okay to say. Everyone knew who Riley was.  
  
"You made JV Patrick that means I can't do that."  
  
Jesse just shoved him away and hurried away. Riley yelled at him but didn't follow.  
  
He made up his mind. He was going to Jan's. He would come up with a reason to be there. Sure enough, that was where Charlie was. He started looking around thinking of a good excuse to be there.  
  
"Can I help you?" Jan asked.  
  
"Uh yeah. Looking for wrist pads."  
  
"They are over there." Jan said pointing.  
  
"Thanks." Jesse said and went over to them.  
  
"Just who do you think you are?" Charlie asked coming up to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You come and take a position that's not yours and then show up here. You aren't a Duck." Charlie said and then stormed out of the store.  
  
Jesse was about to go after him but Jan stopped him. "Let him go. He is still trying to cope. You are welcome here just like any other hockey player. What's your name?"  
  
"Winston Patrick. I play for Eden Hall." Jesse was uncomfortable with the way Jan was staring at him. He was like his brother. He seemed to be able to read you.  
  
"Have you ever been in here before Winston?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"There's something about you. It's as if I have met you before. I can't identify it. Oh well probably just a sense of dejavu."  
  
'How could he know?' Jesse wondered. He put the pads on the counter and paid for him. He said goodbye and hurried out the door.  
  
***  
  
Notes: I know it was short but wait until you see next chapter. I throw in a new character. Is it a character I hinted at in a previous chapter? Or is she good? 


	8. Cole’s Cousin

Notes: Ooh I get to claim someone. I claim Katerina Kitzbar (Blame it on the fact that I'm watching Fight the Future). And does that equal out to a cousin? I was bored.  
  
Cole's Cousin  
  
Adam walked to the dining room for dinner. He got his dinner and looked around. Jesse wasn't there and neither was Charlie. He knew very well that he couldn't sit at the Ducks table and finally found a table not to far from them.  
  
"Can I sit here?" A female voice asked. He looked up and saw a tall raven hared girl standing there. She had piercing gray eyes.  
  
"Sure." Adam said.  
  
"I'm Katerina Kitzbar."  
  
"Stan Walkins."  
  
"So what are you doing over here by yourself? People should surround a handsome guy like you. At least that's how it is with my cousin's best friend Rick Riley."  
  
"Your cousin."  
  
"Yeah Cole. He plays on Varsity. I know I look nothing like him. We are related by marriage. My stepfather's stepsister is his father's aunt. Or something like that. We aren't one bit blood related."  
  
"Great." Adam said starting to get up.  
  
"Oh no Cole won't care. Please don't go. He tries to ignore me for the most part. His father doesn't get along with his side of the family. People tend to do that when they find out I'm his cousin." She looked at him closely. "You play hockey?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You are wearing a hockey jersey."  
  
"Yeah I'm on JV."  
  
"Why aren't you over there?" Katerina asked pointing at the JV table.  
  
"They don't want me on the team."  
  
"Oh that's got to be tough. So anyway you hear about the dance Friday?"  
  
He remembered vaguely hearing about the dance in the announcements. "Yeah."  
  
"Got a date?" She asked batting her eyebrows.  
  
"Oh um no. We've got a hockey game Friday there so we probably won't be back in time for the dance."  
  
"Oh." She said sounding disappointed she went back to eating.  
  
Jesse came in and sat down. Katerina flashed him a glare that neither Adam nor Jesse noticed.  
  
***  
  
I wrote Katerina this way for a purpose. It'll be important later. 


	9. It’s a Long Way to Fall

Notes: Thanks to AngelDreamer for reminding me of what they are called. I couldn't remember what they were called and no I didn't forget about them ;). Oh they're there. You just have to be a bit more perceptive ;). Though I do come straight out and say it in this chapter. I am really stepping up the pace in this chapter. I know exactly where I am going with this. And it isn't pretty. So you have been warned with this chapter and next chapter. Uh in this fic, Julie and Connie aren't roommates. Don't ask why. They just aren't. I've never been to Minnesota so bear with me if this is wrong.  
  
It's a Long Way to Fall  
  
No matter how hard Jesse and Adam had tried to talk to Charlie, Charlie just ignored them or yelled at them. Some of the Ducks were treating them just a bit better then Charlie.  
  
As much as Adam tried to avoid Katerina, it seemed like she was always there. He was a bit weary of her. He thought she could be a Deep Sixer. And there was this other guy who popped up who seemed to be talking to Charlie a lot.  
  
There was a knock on Jesse and Adam's dorm room door. Jesse was out trying to talk to Charlie and Adam was trying to work on something. He got up to answer the door hoping it wasn't Katerina. Who he saw surprised him even more. "Cisco!"  
  
"Hey. Going to invite me in?" She asked.  
  
"Oh sure come on in." He said letting her in.  
  
"JD sent me down to give you guys a message. You know about Katerina right?"  
  
"That she's a Deep Sixer? Yeah we know."  
  
"Be careful of her Adam. She's up to something that we don't think completely involves Charlie. She seems to be going after you."  
  
"I noticed. JD give you any advice for us on how to help Charlie?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Not really other then the warning about Katerina. But he did send me down to help. I'm Julie Gaffney's new roommate. Her other one got kicked out of school. Where's Jesse?"  
  
"Out looking for Charlie. I was going to go find him in a few minutes. We can both do that. Have you met Julie yet?" Cisco shook her head. "Then let's go." She followed him out the door.  
  
They found Jesse sitting in the cafeteria at a table with Charlie. Neither was talking. He and Cisco plopped down at the table. Charlie looked up and glared at Adam. Adam chose to ignore that. "Charlie and Winston this is Cisco. Cisco this Charlie and Winston."  
  
"You weren't invited to sit down preppy." Charlie said. Adam barely bit back a laugh. Preppy. He was used to being called that by Charlie.  
  
"Okay sure." Adam said casting a look towards Jesse who just shrugged. Guess he'd find out what was going on later. "I was going to introduce Cisco to Julie. They are roommates."  
  
"Nice meeting you Cisco." Jesse said as Adam and Cisco walked away.  
  
"Okay what was that about?" Cisco asked as they got to a quiet spot.  
  
"Don't know. But Charlie's been avoiding or shouting at us. Maybe he and Jesse connected somehow. I'm glad of that."  
  
"Come on are you going to introduce me to Julie or what?" Cisco asked with a smile. Motioning her head to two people walking by.  
  
"Sure Cisco come on." He said leading her away.  
  
*** Back in the dining room, Jesse and Charlie continued to sit in silence. It took a lot of talking to get Charlie to let him sit there. But they hadn't said much. "I know you don't like us being on the team Charlie." Jesse finally spoke.  
  
He snorted. "Of course not. Do you even realize what you guys did by joining the team?"  
  
"I understand that we took Banks and Hall's places."  
  
"You don't know anything! Jesse was my friend since grade school. And I'd been friends with Adam for four years. They shouldn't have died that night! Maybe if we hadn't gotten on the bus with that driver they'd be here right now!"  
  
"Charlie it wasn't your fault. It was the drivers. You couldn't have known."  
  
Jesse thought he was finally making progress.  
  
*** Adam walked back to his dorm after leaving Cisco and Julie to get to know each other. "Hey Adam!" A voice called from behind him. He turned around and spotted Katerina.  
  
He'd done so well in avoiding her today. "I know who you are Katerina." He said.  
  
"Pity. Too bad that won't help you stop our plans." She said.  
  
"What." Something hit him in the back of the head and he fell to the floor.  
  
*** Jesse knocked on Julie and Cisco's door. He could hear laughing. Well at least those two were getting along he thought. Cisco opened the door. "Hi Winston!"  
  
"You guys seen Stan?" He was frantic. Something just didn't smell right. Adam was missing.  
  
"Not since he left an hour ago. Why?" Cisco asked.  
  
"I can't seem to find him." He said looking meaningful at her. Come on Cisco you have to realize what I think happened.  
  
"Oh um I'll help you look." Cisco said grabbing her jacket. "I'll be back Julie."  
  
They hurried to Jesse and Adam's room. "Okay what do you know?" Cisco asked.  
  
"Not much. I've looked all over campus for him. I think I may have gotten through to Charlie. But I'm not sure. Now Adam's missing. This can't be good."  
  
"I hope he's not with Katerina. Deep Sixers are nothing but trouble. I wonder if JD could tell us if he knows where they are. JD!" She called.  
  
"You yelled?" A voice said from behind them. They turned to see JD standing there.  
  
"Do you know where Adam is?"  
  
"No but." JD suddenly froze and looked up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes for a second. "It's not good guys. Katerina and Brent took him to a cliff not too far from here."  
  
"We gotta get there!" Jesse said grabbing his keys. They both ran to his car hoping they'd get there in time.  
  
*** At the cliff, Brent stood at the edge of the cliff with a tied Adam. He was waiting for Cisco and Jesse to get there to watch. "You can't win." He said. "Your friend Charlie will do what you are trying to stop him from doing."  
  
"No he won't." Adam said struggling. He didn't look down. Because he knew it was a long way to fall.  
  
"Where are they?" Katerina asked. "This is boring. They should be here by now. Let's push him now."  
  
"What fun is that? Look there's a car coming this way. Help me push him over." They waited until Jesse and Cisco was out of the car before pushing Adam over.  
  
"No!" Jesse yelled. Katerina and Brent left.  
  
Jesse and Cisco disappeared also. 


	10. Acting

Notes: I also remember something about the books that I added in this chapter. It's a small thing.  
  
Acting   
  
Adam opened his eyes when he felt his feet touch the ground. He was back in his room in Teen Heaven. He sank to the floor as realization sunk in.  
  
Jesse and Cisco landed in the room. "You okay?" Jesse asked Adam.  
  
"I think so." Adam was still shaking.   
  
JD came into the room. "Whoa now that was bad."  
  
"Thanks for getting me back up here JD." Adam said standing up shakily.  
  
"No problem you can thank the big guy for that. But there is a problem that this all caused. Stan Walkins is dead. Murdered whatever you want to call it. So that means Adam is no longer on this mission. Don't worry Adam that will not reflect on you negatively. Wasn't your fault. But Jesse and Cisco you are still on this mission so be very careful. Those Deep Sixers are pulling out all the stops."  
  
"We will." Jesse and Cisco disappeared.  
  
Adam had finally stopped shaking. "I wish I could be down there."   
  
"I know you do. You can watch and offer advice though. It's about all we can offer."  
  
"Thanks JD." Adam said sitting on his bed observing Earth on the TV. His cat, Puck, sat in his lap. JD slipped out of the room quietly.  
  
***  
Jesse landed in the dorm room. He looked at the clock. It was 10:00 PM. He figured it was still the same day. There was a knock at the door. He opened it and found Cisco standing there. He let her in.   
  
"This is going to be weird tomorrow." Cisco said.   
  
"Don't I know it. Like JD said. We've got to be even more careful."   
  
"We have to pretend we didn't know." Cisco reminded him. "Pretend that we never found him." She looked at her watch. "I better go back to my dorm. And Jesse?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think you found something to connect to Charlie with."  
  
***  
Jesse walked into the dining room the next morning. It was quiet. Not the usual yelling that took place in the dining room. He was shocked when Russ came up to him.   
  
"I'm sorry about Stan." He said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh God you don't know?"   
  
"Know what?"  
  
"He was found at the bottom of the cliffs. They believe it was murder."  
  
He sank into a seat. This acting thing wasn't too hard he thought. "Do they know who did it?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Cisco came into the dining room. "Hey Cisco." He called. She walked over. "Stan was murdered."  
  
"What? I wish we had found him!" Cisco said. She actually looked like she was going to cry.  
  
Russ was looking at her strangely. "You didn't know him long.   
  
"Oh I've known him since we were young."  
  
"I'm sorry." Russ left them alone.  
  
"I hate lying." Cisco said in a whisper as they walked out of the dining hall.  
  
"Me too but we can't exactly say we are angels Cisco. Just think of it as acting." 


	11. Heaven Can’t Wait For Them AKA what you ...

I've been asked to do some explaining about things that are made reference to in this series.  
  
Heaven Can't Wait For Them (AKA what you need to know about the series)  
  
This is a crossover with a series of books called Teen Angles by Cherie Bennett (Cool author btw). In it, it's about three teen girls that are sent to Teen Heaven after making stupid choices that ended up killing them.   
  
They have to help teens in need ones falling to the dark side so to speak. Such as in the first book of the series Cisco helped a teen rock star get past his drug life.  
  
The girl angel's names are Cisco, Nicole, and Melody.  
  
The Deep Sixers are trying to stop the Teen Heaven Angels. They are as you can imagine from hell. They are mean and are demons. They can appear to be anyone they want to be.  
  
How they get to heaven is by going on missions to earn points. When they get enough points they go to regular Heaven.   
  
I make reference to a cat named Puck in the previous chapter. I forgot to add that the Angels get a pet of some kind. Whether it was theirs originally or not. Puck was Adam's cat when he was a kid.  
  
JD is supposed to look like James Dean hence the remarks made in the second chapter. He's supposed to be kind of like their helper. There's also two dorm parents.  
  
Any other questions let me know! 


End file.
